


Importance

by Gollawalla



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gollawalla/pseuds/Gollawalla
Summary: Her first thought in the lull of their conversation is: she doesn't know how to talk to him! ...She doesn't know how to talk to anybody!





	Importance

Another visit off the isolated island— Luke apparently thinks this is good for her, but she's always thrown off by the break in training and the way it stutters her schedule, clicking off weird ticks in her head that annoys her severely. Every time she leaves the island all she can think about is going straight back, until she remembers Finn. 

His face is so solemn when she sees him. Stoic and calm in front of the small crowd of Resistance members who occupy this sector. They stare at him in awe and listen intently to every word that comes from his mouth. 

Even with their undivided attention he continues on like it's nothing.

But after the debrief, he spots her, and immediately his face is still split in a grin, happiness radiating off of him like an exploded star shooting light through space. 

He brings her back to his quarters when they are both free, and they talk for a while; about the increasing threat of the First Order, about how he had to organize a trip here to speak with everyone, how the First Order is still unaware of where he is— somehow. Their troops have been reorganizing apparently, but he's more than sure they were never completely broken up in the first place. 

Her first thought in the lull of their conversation is: she doesn't know how to talk to him! ...She doesn't know how to talk to anybody!

She realizes this too late, as he talks in great detail about the instances of disturbance that the First Order has been causing, how their troops are hurting people— and she sits there silently, thinking about how he came back for her, how she would come back a million times over. How she decided to train against their shared enemy, for the galaxy, for everybody— but mostly for him.

“They wouldn't do this if they knew you were here” he says

She shakes her head at him, “or if they knew you were too” 

Judging by the expression on his face he hadn't thought of it that way.

He grins a smacks a kiss on her face, sweet and nice, then keeps talking. 

She decidedly stays quiet and instead listens, drags her hand under his shirt, against the planes of his body which immediately stops his talking, makes him stare her straight in the face like he always does. “What are you looking for?” He asks, smiling for some weird reason.

Again, all she thinks is that she doesn't know how to talk to anybody, so she just says, “I don't know— ” 

His pretty teeth are showing.

“I-I’m just looking” she says 

Finn’s still smiling, “Okay. Go ahead and look then”

It takes a lot for Rey to settle down, even more so now that she to worry about Luke and his moping, she doesn't know how he does it but Finn always makes her feel floaty, like she's in a dream and she’ll wake up on the desert planet again, lonely. 

She slides her hand lower under his shirt and he sighs, holding her close and closing his eyes. “Yeah— but anyway,” he drops his head against her, “I can't wait for them all to die. I'm so tired of this shit.” he mumbles it all with an easy breath, casually into her shoulder.

It's crazy to her that she knows all still means something very specific, he's so selfless that _all_ could very well be everybody who's in charge, maybe even turn into _everybody who hurt us_ , then just _Kylo Ren, Phasma, and Snoke_.

When he opens his eyes and grins at her she knows it's because her face is redder than when she fell asleep in the sun, but she can't help it— she loves the way he feels, she loves him. 

Her heart pounds against her chest, she frowns at him for making her feel this way, then smacks a kiss on his cheek over and over.

He just laughs, “Do you wanna come to the next meeting, so everybody knows who you are?”

She hadn't thought of that as important before, but now she definitely does.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this took so long to post………………………………ok I’m lying, I do. I was embarrassed! shrugs!
> 
> For more context if u want it: This would be set like...sometime in the future, the Starkiller is kinda exploded and ppl think the first order is in pieces but they're just in the fuckin shadows. Rey is training with Luke and comes to the Resistance….kinda frequently? Not really enough to be known, and Finn is rising in the Resistance, he was already a big deal but he's being trusted with classified n dangerous information bcus he's fucking smart and important! Yea...thanks for reading


End file.
